


Skyflight

by humanity_instproject



Category: Aircraft - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Historical AU, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Personification
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanity_instproject/pseuds/humanity_instproject
Summary: Tahun itu, tahun 1935-an.Dunia kini memasuki babak yang susah diprediksi. Di Amerika sendiri... Aku kesulitan mencari pekerjaan yang mencukupi kehidupanku; semua karena Depresi Besar. Biarpun aku memiliki keterampilan membuat desain sebuah pesawat, yang mana merupakan warisan dari duo legenda Amerika; Wright Bersaudara.Aku... takkan kalah terhadap situasi ini. Aku harus membuat satu karya yang kelak akan diingat bangsa...





	1. Ed Heinemann.

 

_As long as there are sovereign nations_

_Possessing great power,_

_war is inevitabe._

_—_ **Albert Einstein**

.

.

* * *

 

  **Skyflight**

 

**[#1 — Prelude ]**

 

* * *

 

_Dunia ini seakan runtuh._

_Percayalah tidak kepada siapapun. Melainkan..._

_... kepada dirimu sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**1936**

 

Begitu kelopak mata tertarik terbuka alami, sebuah cahaya pasti menerorku.

Mengingatkanku pada hari yang biasa; hari dimana aku harus _memeras_ tenaga demi uang.

Lalu terasa urgensi untuk bangun begitu teringat sesuatu. Melihat kalender menyusuri tanggal 28 Maret 1936 di lembaran yang sedemikian kusam, kuhampiri meja serba bertumpuk gulungan hitungan dan sejumlah gambar. Aku menghembusi napas berat sembari beralih mendatangi satu set meja dan kursi kayu. Di situ, banyak lembaran-lembaran penuh gambar dan sedikit hitungan yang tertatakan di sisi kanan. Lantas kuambil baju putih yang bertengger di sandaran kursi tersebut, dan kugantung di lengan bawah kiriku.

Aku berlari sedikit kencang kala menghampiri kamar mandi yang berada persis di sebelah kanan ruangku. Sesempit kamarku dibelah dua, kugantungkan kemeja itu di balik pintu. Hari ini sama saja seperti kemarin; aku harus mengukur hitungan fisika untuk mesin dan proporsi dengan badan pesawat. Yup, aku dengan bangga menyebut diriku sebagai juru gambar—orang yang memiliki spesialisasi dalam menggambar!

“Brrrh... Terlalu dingin!” Aku seketika melepas tanganku dari bak air saat kucek suhunya. Iya, terlalu dingin, sialan!

...

_Baru saja kupikirkan..._

“Kayaknya belum beres sama sekali desainku...” Risau sekali.

Ya, desainku terasa ada yang mengganjal, tentu saja... Cuma, aku tak tahu dimana rasa mengganjal itu berada...

Mengaduk-aduk air di bak dengan kakiku, rasanya semakin membuatku ingin buru-buru menyelesaikan draf di mejaku tadi. Tidak pakai berlama-lama, langsung kuterjunkan diri dalam bak dan mengambil sabun di pojok kiri belakangku serta menggosok sekujur badanku.

“Aku harus cepat...!”

.

.

.

Rasanya lega sekali usai berbasahan dan membersihkan diri, sungguh. Bahkan setelah keramas, kepalaku berasa jernih.

 _Tuk._ _Tuk._

Ah, suara itu...

“Ya, saya akan datang!” Aku menyahut satu ketukan kecil itu.

Sial, aku akan terlambat datang dan mengerjakan desainku!

Kuelap handuk dengan ceroboh di sekujur badanku, lalu kemeja putih tersebut kusambar. Kemudian kututup restleting celana, dan kubuka pintu dengan menyampingkan badanku. _Sial_ , kepalaku terus mencari solusi dari desain—!

“Sudah belum, Ed?”

Aku mendecih sebal sembari keluar membelok kembali ke kamarku; memasukkan buku dan sejumlah kertas penuh hitungan dengan luar biasa berantakannya. Sial, aku tak bisa fokus, sial. Buru-buru kuraba dadaku, siapa tahu—.

Oh, bangsat _._ Mana dasiku?!

_Tep._

Aku keburu beralih ke mulut pintu kamarku; dimana ada si asing sialan berhenti di situ tatkala aku mulai meraba ganas mejaku.

Dia menyengir sembari mengedikkan bahu, “Berantakan sekali kamu, Ed.”

“Maaf saja.” Aku mencibir, kemudian menutup rapat tasku, “Yuk. Kita ke pabrik Mr. Douglas.”

Aku menggesa-gesakan diriku menghampiri sobatku satu ini, menunjuk dengan sebal lelaki tersebut, “Berani benar kau menghampiri ruangku, James. Tinggal tunggu di luar aja, apa sulitnya sih?”

James—si asing brengsek ini—mengelusi canda rambutku selagi menggiringku keluar kamarku, “Cuma ingin melihat kondisi sahabatku tercinta! Bagaimana perbaikan desain dari BT-1 versimu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang berubah dari itu? Atau desain barumu?”

Memagut dagu, aku mengernyitkan dahi. Pandanganku seperti berilusi; aku melihat ilusi bodi BT-1 di tengah kota El Segundo. Menggeleng kepala sembari mendorong pintu keluar apartemen, “Kalo soal perbaikan desain BT-1 versiku, aku nggak tahu. Mungkin... Mungkin kalo kucolokin mesin terkuat yang ada di list yang dikasi Mr. Douglas, mungkin bisa sukses ya. Tapi mesin sampai sekarang belum mumpuni, dan mesin impianku—Wright R-1820 Cyclone—sedikit mahal...”

Aku lalu melirik toko-toko yang mulai membuka diri terhadap hari ini, dan spontan memekik begitu menemukan roti yang dijejer di salah satu toko itu, “James, beli roti yuk! Kita belum sempat makan sedari tadi!”

“Oh, iya. Yuk!”

Mendekati toko roti tersebut, kakiku menyusuri jalan sempit di tengah gempuran roti yang dijejer di atas meja itu. Ketika melihat harga roti di sebelah kiri, aku lantas menyela si pemilik toko, “Bu, bisa bungkuskan satu ini?”

“Baik. 20 sen.” Beliau tersenyum sembari mengambil dan membungkuskannya.

Telingaku tiba-tiba mendapat bisikan dari teman sialanku ini, “Kau ga kebanyakan beli roti tuh?”

Pengin kucengirkan ke dia, takkan tahu tuh kalau orang saat kalap menggambar bakal kalap melahap makanan! Aku lalu menjawab licik, “Toh, jika aku sedang beneran kalap, ya bisa saja kutelan itu semua dan puasa hingga beberapa hari ke depan!”

“Sial!” James mencibir, “Nanti ah, belinya di dekat pabrik aja dah.” James memutar kedua matanya saat kutatap.

 “Apakah kalian orang dari perusahaan pesawat di depan?” Si nyonya tersenyum kecil tatkala aku mendapati kedua tanganku sudah menerima bungkusan roti pesananku.

James menggangguk kecil, “Ya! Memangnya kenapa?”

“Bagus, aku ingin bertanya.” Nyonya lalu berkacak pinggang puas, “Kalian tahu, sedari subuh aku lihat beberapa orang berbondong pergi ke perusahaan itu. Ada yang ngobrolin tempat itu sebelum kalian kemari ke sini. Ada sesuatukah?”

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Ada apa ini...?

“Maaf, Nyonya. Aku tak tahu—.”

“Tak apa-apa, Nyonya.” Tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik James, yang mana keburu menyela, “Janji, Bu. Hanya sedikit kesibukan baru yang akan datang, oke?”

Spontan kucubit perutnya, “James! Apa-apaan itu?”

Dia tersenyum mengecut seraya menyeretku menjauhi nyonya toko roti tadi, “Tak apa, kubilang.”

“Bangsat.” Ingin sekali kurutuki makhluk di sebelahku.

Kutampar kesal tangan James sembari memasukkan tanganku ke saku celanaku, dan membayari roti itu. Begitu aku angkat kaki dari toko itu, aku mengomel sebal, “Tadi tuh, benarkah apa yang dikatakan dia?!”

James mengedikkan bahu, “Gak tahu. Tapi fakta kalau pabrik kita rame pas subuh, itu benar. Tapi aku kan mau menjengukmu dulu, Ed Tercinta.”

“Menjijikan. Minggir sana—.”

“Awas!”

Aku terhenyak. Oh, sialan _._

Di depanku ternyata ada trem yang sedang lewat. Beruntung aku ditarik mundur oleh James, jika tidak... Ya, akan berakhir dilindas habis-habisan oleh trem. Aku menyumpah serapahi, “Sialan kau trem!

...

... Maaf, James. Makasih buat penyelamatannya.”

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pundakku dipeluki erat dengan satu tangan serta didorong ke depan setelah trem sudah menghilang, “Yaelah, tak apalah sobatku! Kau tahu, aku senang bekerja denganmu karena kau pintar, udah diakui bahkan setelah lulus sekolah tinggi seni tradisional. Pengin banyak belajar dari kau!”

Daripada ngamuk, mending kuangguk-angguk bego saja deh.

Kuelus roti baru ini, dan menghela napas, “Nanti sesampai di sana kubagi roti deh. 2 : 1.”

“PELIT!” James merengek.

“Kan dibagi sama orang lain, goblok.” Kutangkas.

“Kok kamu dua sih?!”

“Laper. Udah nyaris dua hari modal minum dan tidur doang.” Ganti kuremas perutku, “Referensi dan bikin hitungan pesawat baru tuh ngabisin pikiran banget...”

Kulihat dia memagut dagu, merangkai perkataanku tadi, “Karena kamu terlalu memikirkan referensi-referensi jadul, hahaha!”

Aku mendesis sebal, “Berisik kau! Kalo yang era 1925-an memang kaku abis semua! Memang bisa terbang, tapi bagaimana memacu kecepatan dan juga menyimpan barang untuk keperluan yang dimaui klien kita?!”

_Ah... Baru saja kuingat..._

_Rata-rata pesawat yang kujadikan referensi memang stiff. Tak cuma itu, bentukan yang tersedia untuk militer masih abu-abu... Sedangkan padaa pembicaraan dengan dia—._

Punggung atasku sontak menerima dua kali tepukan cukup keras!

Aku hampir tersedak kaget, dan ia tertawa terkekeh seperti orang kelewat girang, “HAHAHA! Tentu saja bisa! Kamu kan Ed Heinemann. Siapa sih yang enggak kenal orang hebat yang telah berkontribusi terhadap pengetahuan penerbangan?”

“Tidak.” Aku menggeleng kepala. Aku mengepalkan satu tanganku, “Mr. Northrop yang pernah mempekerjakanku jauh lebih berbakat. Aku harus banyak belajar dari beliau... Beliaulah teladan dunia penerbangan! Pengetahuannya luar biasa!”

“Hahaha! Bagus, bagus.” James bertepuk tangan girang, “Yuk, sedikit lagi sampai.”

Aku menggangguk singkat.

Tanganku menggenggam erat tas kulit kesayanganku, dan sedikit tergesa-gesa menghampiri pagar putih besar yang mengelilingi sebuah bangunan. Aku jelas mengenal bangunan tersebut; benar saja, di dekat gerbang itu terpapang sebuah plakat:

**[ Douglas Aircraft Company, Pabrik Divisi El Segundo. ]**

Tanpa sadar aku bersiul sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasku. Dan itu adalah selembar kertas kecil seukuran tanganku; kartu identitasku. Lalu kudatangi pos penjaga, dan melapor diri. James menyengir kecil menyusulku, “Apa hari ini kau akan berada di tempat biasa?”

Pertanyaan ini lagi, aku menghela napas.

Kartupun kumasukkan ke kantung kemeja putihku sambil menjawab ketus, “Memangnya aku seperti kucing yang biasa sana sini gitu?”

“Tidak.” James tersenyum selagi berjalan bersamaku, “Tapi minggu lalu kau seperti burung yang berkeliling di seantero kota saking sibuknya.”

“Ya, dan sama seperti biasa.” Aku menghela di saat sudah siap memasuki pabrik, “Jangan rusuh, James. Mr. Douglas ga akan seneng melihatmu mengoceh sambil menggambar di atas lantai, kau tahu.”

“Ya, ya, bising sekali ya.” Kulihat ia menyengir kecil.

Dasar makhluk nista. Pengin kuludahin dia rasanya!

Aku tanpa basa basi membelok ke sisi kanan di dalam gedung itu. Terus terang, aku terus memikirkan desain yang diberikan Mr. Northrop pas aku masih kerja lepas ke beliau. Ketika aku pertama kali menerima desain yang sudah digambar ulang dan dikecilkan sebagai referensi, jelas aku merasakan apa yang sama-sama dirisaukan beliau.

Aku berlari konstan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, dimana ruang kerjaku berada. Aku menyalami sejenak para juru gambar yang sedang mengeluarkan peralatan perangnya—penggaris, pensil, dan beberapa kertas polos. Mereka menggangguk sedikit ceria, lantas serempak menuruni lantai.

Yah, melihat mereka dengan canda dan berbumbu keseriusan membawa gulungan tersebut, sedikit membakar semangatku.

Gagang pintu ruangku kubuka, dan kurebahkan saja di atas sofa sejenak.

Dengan roti yang baru kubeli, aku memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian begitu tiba di bagian meja dan dengan dipotong seadanya.

_Mr. Douglas..._

Kalau disuruh jujur, aku mencemaskan kebuntuan dari arah desain pesawat yang ada di dunia ini...

“... Okheh.” Tekadku sudah bulat—rotiku keburu dikunyah di dalam mulut sayangnya.

Bak dikendalikan napsu, aku melangkah ke pojok ruang kerjaku, yang mana ada sejumlah gulungan berisi gambar-gambar pesawat serta hitunganku. Sedikit mengintip dari atas gambaran apa yang sudah kubumbui di sana, aku membawa satu-dua gulungan, serta menggotongnya.

Aku harus cepat, harus—.

“EEEEKKK!”

_Sialan!_

Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba kehilangan arus oksigen, sampai harus berlutut memuntahkan roti malangku!

“WAAAHHhh—ED!

ED!”

Suara rendah langsung menenangkanku ketika ia awalnya berdiri di ambang pintu tadi. Ia langsung meraba dan menekan perutku—HOEK!

PHUWAH!

Aku tergolek lemas dengan berpegangan pada sosok di belakangku, sembari mengatur napas. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merutuki lagi orang ini, “Mr. Douglas... Hhhh... Baru sajah akuh... mau ke ruangmuh...”

“Maaf! Ah, rotimu biar kubersihkan di lantai sejenak!

Kita akan ngobrol sesaat lagi ya?” Mr. Douglas—si orang yang kucari-cari sejak di jalan tadi—mengelusiku.

Argh, aku beneran terduduk lemas. Tanpa kata, aku menggangguk begitu saja... Ya, kalian tahu, aku butuh sedikit manajemen pada bodi yang habis disetrum oleh pertemuan mendadak di ambang pintu tersebut!

Buru-buru kuraih tangan sofa, dan puji Tuhan, aku berhasil beristirahat lega lagi di sofa. Aku beralih ke mulut pintu, dimana Mr. Douglas tampak jongkok memunguti sisa roti yang berhasil dimuntahkan tadi.

Hewuuuhh... “Jarang-jarang aku lihat kau jongkok dan bebersih.”

Oh, sial!

“Ah, maaf!” Aku menampar mulutku, “Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh gak sopan...!”

“Ga apa, kesalahanku juga, hahaha.” Mr. Douglas tersenyum kikuk sembari membuang bungkusan berisi sampah sisa rotiku ke tong sampah, “Nggg... Bagaimana dengan desain-desainmu? Ada yang memuaskan gak?”

Seketika kutegakkan badanku, lalu mengisyaratkan beliau duduk, “Duduk, duduklah, Pak. Itu yang akan kubicarakan dengan Anda, _sekarang_.”

Mataku menatap tajam-tajam beliau, memaksanya turun. Aku tidak mau tahu, ini satu-satunya. Mr. Douglas lalu berjalan dan duduk di seberangku, dan mencodongkan badan ke depan aku saat beliau duduk, “Katakan kepadaku.”

Secepat kilat kusambar dua desain serta beberapa jurnal yang masih tergeletak di tas kulitku, kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk referensi desain sebelum jaman sekarang, “Dengar, Pak. Aku nggak tahu preferensi pesawat di dunia seperti apa, tapi dari penelitianku... Sesudah WW1, tentu saja semua berkembang...

Tapi... Uh, kurasa... Semua pesawat yang ada di sini, mesinnya lemah!”

“Hah?” Mr. Douglas mengernyitkan dahi.

“Tetap tenang, Pak.” Aku mengisyaratkannya lagi untuk tetap duduk, dan membandingkan mesin di antara sejumlah pesawat yang kukenal, “Anda lihat, beberapa mesin yang Anda pasangkan di semua desainmu... _tak cukup kuat_! Maksudku, ya, bisa dorong terbang, tapi pikirkan bagaimana kecepatannya?

Beberapa menggunakan lebih dari seribu hp, tapi penggunaannya untuk kelas yang sedikit lebih berat.

...”

Tatapan beliau menjadi dingin dan tegas.

Telunjuknya seolah menusuk kedua mataku, dan ia menegaskan, “Jadi, kau bilang sudah saatnya menambah kekuatan untuk semua jenis pesawat, betul? Tapi pesawat _mana_ yang Anda tuju di pembicaraan ini?”

“ _Mesin tunggal_!” Suaraku tiba-tiba naik, dengan gila, “Aku membutuhkan mesin dengan tenaga tergila untuk pesawat dengan mesin tunggal!”

“ _Jangan bercanda_.”

Aku bak tersambar petir.

Mr. Douglas bangkit dan menatap sinis ucapanku, “... Baiklah. Tapi kau yang akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Kuberitahu ya, untuk memerlukan mesin dengan tenaga gila, jelas memerlukan kendali yang jauh lebih halus!”

Sialan, suaranya seperti deru pesawat! Sakit sekali...

“Sedangkan kita aja kesulitan membuat struktur kendali yang aman untuk pesawat itu! Pikirkan kabel, pikirkan tuas, pikirkan semuanya! Jangan seenak kepalamu!” Tanpa sadar aku menutup kedua mataku ketika satu telunjuknya berulang mengetuk kasar dahiku, “Camkan itu! Kita ga punya banyak duit, kita harus cermat membeli mesin dan memberikan proposal yang tepat!”

Aku menahan napas mendengarkan kritikan beliau.

Aku _memahami_ nya.

_Sialan, aku merasa... lemah lagi._

Tiba-tiba kutahan lengan beliau sebelum hengkang.

“Aku akan membuktikannya! Karena itu aku ada di sini!”

Kugigit bagian bawah bibirku.

Aku ingin bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk desain-desain kesayanganku...

Kutatap beliau bagai aku siap mati demi semua desainku... semua kemaslahatan dunia penerbangan ini.

Mr. Douglas menepis sembari memegangi tanganku, dan menatap pesimis, “Jika kau bisa. Dan... yah, kau kan bekerja untukku. Jadi, buktikan itu.”

Aku menggangguk lemah... tidak, tidak selemah itu.

Begitu beliau berancang pergi, aku tersenyum...

“Akan kuberikan bukti, suatu hari.”

Tekadku sudah bulat.

Aku akan memberikan bukti kepadanya, bahwa ideku tidak _salah_. Bahwa, memang harus menembus batas tertentu untuk mendapatkan pesawat yang sesuai dengan kemauan kita serta mampu memberikan yang terbaik kepada Tanah Amerika...


	2. Dia, dan si Raksasa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mau berapakali aku ubah dan modifikasi, aku tak mampu merasa puas melihat karyaku. Terbersit rasa ingin berjalan-jalan menikmati pagi menjemput siang itu, melihat kebisingan yang kucintai.

Baru saja menebar janji bahwa desain yang kuimpikan akan bisa terkabul... dan memang sesuai dugaanku, takkan berjalan lancar. Tuhan memang tukang penyiksa, menikmati aku menderita mencorat-coret hingga tiada habis draf gambarku. Seperti benang kusut yang harus kutuntaskan sebelum jam tengah malam, kalau bisa kubilang.

Kini, coretan draf di mejaku malah berujung buntu, mengenai struktur di dalam pesawat, yakni bagian kokpit dengan bagian lain, semisal sayap atau sirip serta pengeluaran tenaga mesin. Mereka sama sekali tak memuaskan bagiku; aku hanya memerlukan mesin yang kuat untuk menutupi ketidaksempurnaan bagian lain. Titik.

Badanku merebah diri di sandaran sofa, dengan kedua tangan menerawang desainku sekenanya.

Ya, masih banyak yang harus diselidiki, antara lain kaitan dengan tingkat kemampuan manuver dengan mesin. Aku masih ingat hari itu, sekitar 6 bulan lalu...

_._

_._

_Cahaya mentari menerobos jendela ruang kerja kala aku menggerutu._

_Di depanku ada sejumlah buku bersampul buatan tangan sendiri, berserakan di dekat mejaku. Aku mengambil salah satunya, dan mulai membaca ditemani geseran jarum jam yang setia. Meski tulisan buku tersebut berantakan, aku masih mampu membacanya._

_Ada tabel perhitungan matematis di sana, serta digambarkan sampel percontohan perubahan struktur._

_Ada pula penambahan ujicoba bahan metal lain, semisal campuran besi dan aluminium atau aluminium dengan metal lain untuk menemukan campuran yang lebih ringan; sayangnya tulisan berikut dari hipotesa dan ujicoba berujung satu kata: gagal. Aku bisa memahaminya, sulit mencari sesuatu yang kuat dan ringan untuk struktur pesawat._

_Serta satu laporan lain; aku melihat beberapa sketsa dan perkiraan harga dan kecocokan. Sketsa itu berisi susunan ruang kokpit serta bahan dan hitungannya. Begitu kulihat ada catatan untuk menyatukan brief perubahan struktur luar tadi, aku buru-buru merabanya sembari membaca._

_Begitu kujejerkan di atas mejaku, aku bisa melihatnya._

_Masalah kualitas pesawat itu jatuh tak hanya pada kekuatan mesin, namun juga dengan sistem manuver. Aku bisa melihat beberapa bagian kabel antara instrumen kemudi dan sayap dicatat masih mengalami kendala tingkat sensitifnya._

.

.

 _Ah, bodo_. Aku melempar lemah drafku. Aku belum punya sampel bagus untuk perbandingan dan materi baru... Pingin banget kucari titik hilang itu, kemudian kusatukan dan barulah bisa kubereskan ‘sesuatu yang hilang’ di desainku, paling cepat 2 bulan! Hmph!

Sudah kuputuskan. Bahwa aku akan ambil sedikit istirahat sambil mencari ilham atau sejenisnya.

Aku mengambil kacamata dari meja serta mengantungkan pada saku bajuku, lalu berjalan mendekati jendela.

Suasana sedikit ramai tatkala aku memegangi sedikit pada kerangka jendela ruangku. Hm... huh?

Aku menyipitkan kedua mata mengecek sosok yang sedang mengobrol dengan manusia raksasa di luar lapangan gedung ini. _Apa yang sedang dia lakukan...? Sepertinya akan ada pengetesan lagi...? Sial, kalau begini mah...!_

Sialan, ya sudah deh, sawerin saja! Kapanlagi ada kesempatan pengetesan ulang di saat aku lagi pengin cari inspirasi!?

Pintu ruang lantas kubuka, dan membawaku bertemu beberapa staf. Kuturuni tangga, sambil berbagi salam dengan staf lain yang berpapasan bareng. James kulihat berada dalam grup juru gambar di ujung sisi kiri gedung ini. Sekali kuangguk menanggapi lambaian temanku tersebut saat bertukar pandang, serta kutunjuk area luar gedung sebagai jawaban atas gurat bingungnya. Jalanku begitu lambat; semua pikiranku bercampur jadi satu. Antara lain memandang langit dari jendela di dekat pintu, bayangan _seseorang_ , dan pekerjaanku.

Aku terhenti.

Bersandar di salah satu jendela itu dengan salah satu tanganku, perhatianku terarah kepada bayangan tersebut.

Seorang raksasa muda—aku cukup mengenal _nya_ —dan seorang lelaki tadi yang terpaksa menengadahkan kepala kepada si raksasa. Iya, lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang kulihat di ruang kerja tersebut.

Ha. Sebesar itulah jika karyaku mampu diciptakannya...

Aku masih ingat, saat aku mengintip cara kerja si Penengadah Kepala beberapa bulan lalu—berbeda dengan saat aku melihat laporan percobaan kecil dengan materi dan pengabelan—di ruang lain. Bentukannya sangat mirip dengan karya beliau sebelum dia: DC-2. Dia dan DC-2 sangat mirip, antara lain badannya yang memang gembal. Hanya, di draf gambar karya terbarunya... Dia jadi lebih besar. Itu saja.

Ah, mungkin jenis mesin juga diganti...?

...

... oh, ya, sial. Iya, iya benar.

Mesin di dia jauh lebih kuat dari DC-2. Ada dua opsi mesin untuk dia, dan dua-duanya berkekuatan di atas 550 hp, yang mana cukup tipikal di 1920. Satu, Pratt-Whitney R-1830 Twin Wasp. Berkekuatan seribu dua ratus hp tiap satu mesin. Lainnya Wright R-1820 Cyclone yang berkekuatan seribu seratus hp tiap satu mesin. Hal ini membuatnya sangat kuat, dan mampu mengarungi ujung barat Amerika dengan ujung timur hanya dalam sehari saja.

...Mmmh.

Akh—!

Sial, tepukan tadi...!

Ah, James.

James tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depanku, dan menyengir sembari bertanya, “Ngapain kau, Pak?”

Seakan memeras rasa kesal kepadamu, bangsat!

“Cuma cari inspirasi.” Sudah, ah.

Aku berpaling lagi darinya dan memandangi suasana Si Penengadah Kepala denga Si Raksasa. Oh...

“Ah, ada pengetesan lagi!” Kudengar salah satu dari pekerja di dekat jendela, menyengir.

Mmhm.

Pengetesan adalah salah satu fase paling penting untuk Si Raksasa. Aku tahu, karena prosesnya sama dengan pengecekan kualitas. Kalian takkan mau kalau ada produk cacat tercemar di keranjangmu untuk dijual, kan? Sama halnya dengan ini...

Si Raksasa lalu menggerakkan dadanya—tampak jelas mesinnya sudah berputar dengan baik. Asap anginnya juga sudah dibuang, dan digerakkan dengan leluasa. Aku tak bisa mendengar suara orang-orang di depan sana, tetapi aku yakin mereka akan berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat pengetesan berulang tersebut lancar. Ini harus dilakukan dengan teratur dan terjadwal, karena jelas kami nggak mau rugi kalau ada cacat dalam pengiriman produk...

“Wooogh, DC-3!” James bersiul ikut mengintip.

Tahik, berisik banget.

Ya... Si Raksasa itu adalah DC-3.

Si Penengadah Kepala sampai mendapatkan beberapa telepon dari langganannya untuk mencoba memodifikasinya lebih besar. Aku sering menguping sih...

DC-3 lalu memasuki jalur taxi, yang mana akan menyambungkannya ke landasan pacu dari wilayah pabrik. Dia tampak memandang ke ujung landasan pacu jauh di sana. Pasti untuk menghitung kecepatan yang diperlukan untuk lepas landas, mana ada pedoman sendiri untuk menentukan jumlah knot yang dibutuhkan? ... lagi diusahakan untuk membuat tabel kekuatan lepas landas dan sejenisnya... Aku akan coba nanti...

Hmm.

“Ah, ya, ya! Bentaaar! Aku pamit, Pak.” James tampaknya sudah diomeli atasannya. Heh.

Aku menjawab datar, “Ya. Kerjalah yang baik ya.”

Bodoh amat dengan suara James yang menggerung ingin menonton pengetesannya.

Oh, dia sudah sampai di landasan pacu. Ugh, aku merasakan sensasi begitu melihatnya berdiri di ujung landasan pacu lain. Lihat, wajah si DC-3 tampak serius. Mesin terus menyala, dan ia merelakskan diri. Ia mulai membungkuk sekitar 30 derajat dengan kepala menatap jauh ke depan. Karena posisi standar (atau statis) dia agak unik, sehingga ia harus membungkuk untuk memastikan mampu menerima dorongan untuk terbang. Sebentar lagi...

Hm?

Ah, dia sudah berlari.

Sialan, sensasiku...!

Aku sedikit menggigit bibir bawah, memastikan agar tidak tenggelam dalam sensasi gila ini. Aku menempelkan diri dengan kaca, menahan rasa ingin berlariku dan memotret momen tersebut. Sialan, kamera jaman sekarang susah banget kudapatkan! Grrr...

Ketika ia ada di tengah-tengah landasan pacu, ‘pantat’nya mulai terangkat sebagai hasil dari hukum aerodinamika—sehingga ia kini harus membungkuk 90 derajat untuk mempertahankan posisi tersebut. Ia terus berlari dengan gaya seperti itu, hingga kedua kakinya mulai ikut terbawa saat nyaris mendekati ujung satunya itu.

 _Eureka!_ Dan terbanglah dia. Mmhm, ia melipat rodanya, ya.

Pyuuuhh... Tadi itu sangat intens.

Heh, melihat setiap pesawat terbang memang sangat mendebarkan. Aku lantas melepas diri dari sandaran, batal keluar gedung lewat pintu tadi. Melihat pengetesan itu saja sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Lihat, sampai Si Penengadah Kepala menarik salah satu tangan dengan bangga. Itu adalah pencapaian terbesar yang bisa dihasilkan oleh orang sepertinya.

Aku bukan orang yang memiliki visi misi besar seperti beliau; aku ada di sini untuk menyumbangkan kemampuanku kepada beliau. Beliaulah yang nantinya akan mewujudkan mimpiku menerbangkan salah satu karyaku, itu saja.

Mesin tadi... Wright R-1820, huh.

Kudengar Pak Wright-si pembuat mesin termashyur di Amerika-mengeluarkan seri ini bersama-sama dengan seri R-1820-60. Berbeda seratus hp lebih kuat dari versi Wright R-1820 Cyclone.

Ideal untuk mengangkut sesuatu yang kuat. Dan tangguh.

“... Sudah diputuskan.”

Ah, masa depan jadi sedikit lebih cerah begitu kusingkirkan keraguanku.

Akan kugunakan Wright R-1820-60 untuk karya berikutku ini...

           


End file.
